


Let It Consume You

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Darkness, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird
Summary: Darkness. The darkness consumes you, breaks you





	Let It Consume You

Darkness. The darkness consumes you, breaks you  
It becomes you as you become it.  
The darkness will wrap around your chest like a dark snake  
C o m p r e s s you  
It will fill up your lungs with nothing and leave you wheezing  
You can try to scream  
To yell for help  
No one can hear you anyways  
The blank nothing, the dark void  
It will whisper in your ears, words no one sha'll   
r e p e a t  
It will leave scars and bruises across your arms and legs  
Scars that you will tell no one about  
It will take your soul and  
a b u s e it  
it will take your soul and   
c o n s u m e it  
It will leave you on the concrete floor  
Begging  
Crying

For something  
Something that won't be there  
for a long time  
till someone decides to pick you up  
and push you into that deep hole once  
again


End file.
